Here we come!
by DeathDaisy
Summary: *was 'world here we come*Whispers, Alison and Angel where bored out of their minds, little did they know that it gave them an adventure of a life time! fasten you seat belts this plane is about to take off!*mini x-over with 'On the Road'by Queen Latifeh*
1. Fasten Your Seat Belt!

**.**

**World, Here We Come!**

**A/N: 2011 summer fic! lol idea by Queen Latifeh, this is a mini x-over with her 'On the Road' in future chapters, what else, i only own Whispers, Alison and Angel. for visuals, visit Deathdaisy DOT wordpress DOT com, under human OC's **

**ENJOY!**

**. **

_**Whispers POV**_

I was sitting my, sorry our, cream sofa in the living room in front of the TV with Angel and Alison on ether side of me. All three of us where living together now for about 5 years now. We met at the boarding school back then we were room mates, or dorm mates what ever you want to call it. I was 15, Alison was 16 and Angel my own sister was 17._ Okay who cares about our history anyway?_ We were the golden trio._ What about 'who cares about our history?'_ Shut up you stupid internal voice, I sighed.

"I'M BORED!" Alison said throwing her head backwards.

"So am I!" Angel said.

"Ugh I finished all the cleaning today." I said they looked at me spectacle looks on their faces. I ran my hand threw my long caramel hair and said "Yes guys, the Clean Queen is done."

"You… Finished?" Angel stuttered as Alison laughed. "You, like, never finish!" She managed to say.

"Yup!" Angel said, trying -and failing- to contain her laughter. By seconds we were all laughing

"What… Were… We… Laughing about?" Alison said drying her tears.

"Oh I don't know." I said with a grin.

"GUYS! What about traveling the world? I've never been out on New York." Alison suddenly boomed.

"Sure, awesome idea! I'll go pack!" Angel said already hyped up.

"Where do you guys wanna go first?" I asked them.

They looked at each other then back on me.

"PARIS!" I'm sure people in Egypt heard them.

"Okay, okay, I need my ears you know."

~30 min later~

We're at the airport, buying our tickets. Who buys tickets right before riding a plane? Well Angel does. The fact that she is a popular fashion designer helps as well.

"Hey there." Angel said to the employee at the ticket counter. I swear I saw his eyes widen as he struggled to keep his jaw closed. "You're going to catch flies if you keep that jaw of yours opened." Angel snapped at him "Three tickets Paris, as soon as possible." she said as the guy nodded.

"That magic of her's." Alison whispered to me as she rolled her eyes.

"Well that's Angel for ya." I whispered back.

"All done!" Angel said in a sing-song tone.

After going threw all the security, we weighed out bags, I don't know why they do that, when all the necessities where done, thanks to me. We were off to the escalator thing as we heard a monotone say: _"All passengers going to Paris, France please board the plane immediately at gate 3."_

"That's us!" Anger beamed.

We boarded the plane and toke off!

**.**

**i know a bit sappy, Mini meeting with 'on the road' on chapter 3!**


	2. Bonjour!

**.**

"**World, here we come"**

**A/N YAY! Chapter 2! Lol im actually uploading chapter 2! So anyways I only own Whisper Daisy, Angel and Alison. **

**Thank you Queen Latifeh for beta-ing! and reviewing! thnx to T1gerCat for the alert! thank you Kiki254!**

**.**

**_~Whisper's POV~_**

When we arrived at the hotel that I booked, back at the airport. Angel and Alison where both jet lagged and for some reason I wasn't. So I decided to clean this place up. Got my 'super' cleaner thing out of the bag and began my work. A few hours later the room was sparkly clean. Huh, house keeping should be grateful for my help. I grabbed the room's phone and called room service and ordered dinner for me and the girls with a surprise. I knew we would have lunch out side later that day. Then since it was 12 already I decided to wake my best friends up.

"Angel," I said softly leaning towards her. "Darling wake up," poking her side. That was not working. "ANGEL WAKE UP!" I yelled, that did the trick. To Alison.

"Morning Ali!" I jumped from my spot next to Angel towards my best friend and hugged her.

"Whispers?" Alison asked groggily.

"Yup." I said popping the 'P'.

"Well, that was a good sleep." She said, now combing her black shoulder length hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up guys?" Angel asked with a thick sleepy tone.

"Well Whisps tried and woke me in the process." Alison raised an eyebrow daring the blond to say something.

Angel shrugged. "Well what are we waiting for?" Angel said getting hyper in a second notice.

"You to wake up?" Alison and I said together, we laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, what eva! Let's head out!" Angel said. Excited for shopping in Paris, the fashion icon.

"Don't you need to change first?" I motioned to her purple tank top and pajama pants.

"Oh," Was her reaction. She ran to her bag and grabbed the first two things she touched and blurred to the bathroom. Me and Alison laughed.

I was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt, with green flower prints on it, with a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of sandals. Of course with my blue purse and a necklace with a single green gem on it. Angel came out of the bathroom with a loud 'boom' as she closed the bathroom door, she wore a peach tank top that's says 'I ?' with some skinny jeans and a pair of sandals with a golden heart locket around her neck. Lastly, I looked at Alison who wore a white dress like shirt, grey and blue prints, with grey tights, and blue pair heels. That girl always wears heel, she thinks she is short. Well she was 5'2 but still.

We headed out and toured the city shopping, we all agreed that we wanted to check the Eiffel Tower last, at the evening. Main reason? Alison's afraid of heights.

**_~4Hours 86 shopping bags later~_**

"Can we just drop them off then go to the tower?" I said motioning with my bag filled hands around. I'm not a fan of shopping with Angel.

"LETS GET ICE CREAM!" Angel bounced off after we dropped of the bags. I swear the people in the hotel lobby thinks she's mental.

"Sure, then off to the Eiffel Tower." I stated fixing my imaginary timeline.

"Umm, guys, can we like, not go?" Alison asked.

"Umm, NOPE! Now come on!" Angel grabbed Alison's arm and practically dragged her out.

I shook my head and followed, toying my necklace. "Whisps come on your taking foreva! And I thought ally's afraid" Angel complained at my 'slow' walking.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're half running to the ice-cream store!" I snapped back.

"Well I love ice-cream, NOW go!" Angel complained again.

"Enough you two!" Alison cut us before we did anything crazy.

"Here's the place." Angel said the argument long forgotten. "Can I have a chocolate ice-cream?" She asked the shop keeper, who obviously knew English. "What do you want whisp?" she asked me.

"Vanilla." I answered with a smile.

"STRAWBERRY!" Alison said. Ahh my BFF's and any type of sweet. After we got our cones, Angel dragged both Ally and me towards the tower. "Umm I don't think I would." Alison suddenly said as we started to, umm, go up?

"Why not?" Angel whined and pouted.

"Because I'm afraid of heights." Alison said, again.

"Nope, your not afraid of heights, your just afraid of falling." Angel said. I knew it was a bad thing for her to read Quotes, but no, nobody listens to the youngest in the group.

"Yeah I'm afraid of falling, happy?" Alison said. Yup huge fear of heights.

"Come on, nobody falls of the Eiffel Tower!" Angel exclaimed.

"Actually, a few days ago a girl I don't remember her name Mars? Mary? Something like that, she was pushed off and was lucky that a guy something with an 'M' helped her, then he ended up with a coma." I stated earning a 'You've-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me' look from Angel and a freaked out look from Alison.

"Oh, no no no no!" Alison said freaking out.

"Well your doing it and that's final!" Angel said frustrated. Well, wanting a person who is terrified to go up the ladder to go up a 273.00m high tower -the tower is actually 327.00m but im counting from the top floor- is kinda impossible.

"Construction started on 1887 and ended on 1889." I blurted out.

"What?" Angel looked up to me with a spectacle look.

"Nothing, let's go, I promise Ally there's no crazy person to push you off the edge." With that being said, I left them and turned up to the steps.

~Many steps and an elevator later~

When we reached the summit, Ally was half frozen in fear.

"Don't worry Ally." I soothed her, or tried to anyway. She walked forwards as we watch waiting to see her reaction. When I turned to look at it my breath caught in my throat, the view was amazing!

"We WIN!" Angel suddenly burst out. A few tourist gave questioning looks probably, questioning her sanity. Not that I haven't,

"What?" I answered.

"We got Alison a couple hundred feet above sea level!" She clapped her hands. Seriously who wouldn't question her sanity?

"Umm guys, I'm going down, meetcha at the ground floor!" With that she toke of taking two steps at a time.

"Well she is 21 years old." I said looking at Angel who was by the railing looking at the city of love from above. Hey! That rhymes.

"And your 20, so?" Angel looked back at me brushing her hair out of her eyes. I shrugged.

**_~Alison's POV~_**

I am seriously am going to kill them. I finally reached the first floor then stopped. There was a restaurant here, so being me I decided to check it out. It was called 'Altitude 95' some fancy French restaurant. It. Was. Huge. There was some sorta dance floor and bar at the first level, then a crazy looking stairs leading to what I assumed was the dinning area. I shrugged running my hand threw my now long black hair. Then walked out. I am seriously going to kill Angel! How…? Wait, why would they even do that?

Anyhow, the past is past - even if it was 2 minutes ago- I continued my journey to the ground floor waiting for my two best friends slash sisters. No one can believe that those two are sisters. I walked around area in front of the giant tower. It was giant, look that I was only 5'2 feet tall didn't help either. Yes im that short. A couple of minutes the sisters walked down all smiles and talking. that's a surprise.

"Ally!" Angel yelled as she spotted me. People stared at her, probably thinking that she is insane. She came over and gave me a bear hug.

"Can't… Breath!" I managed to say.

"Anyway, it's getting dark. Let's have dinner then go sleep for tomorrow." Whispers said, always the responsible one. With me and her sister, she had to. I giggled. She shot me a glare, which only made me laugh more. She huffed and walked away toward the hotel.

"So we are having roasted chicken with mashed potato?" I asked in confusion as I walked into out shared room.

"Yup!" Whispers said as she clapped her hands.

"Wait, Angel! Wait till you wash your hands first!" She huffed and stalked towards the bathroom.

"How did you get all this ready?" I asked my best friend.

She batted her eyelashes and said "One thing you've learned about me?" She raised her caramel eyebrow.

"Umm that you're a clean-o-holic?" I subjected unsure.

"No," She rolled her eyes. "The other thing!"

"Oh! Your always ready!" I said as I realized what she meant. She grinned opening the small refrigerator, showing a medium sized black forest cake.

"Thank you!" I said all happy, us three are one thing for sure, chocoholics.

Dinner flew by with not much said, except a loud squeak from Angel -that I was sure was heard in Antarctica- when she saw the cake, we all dug in. Even the Clean Queen Whispers! Well we all know she was going to clean this hotel room spotless tomorrow. Once we finished, teeth brushed, we slipped into our PJ's, laid in bed, and instantly fell asleep.

**.**

**You like? Leave a review to let me know! Meeting with 'on the Road' next up!**

**fav line?**


	3. who annoys angel first, day

**_._**

**_Here we come!_**

**_A/N: wow! Im Typing! And hopfully not late (_its not_) =) so Go read 'On the Road' go their!im thinking of making some human oc's but where would I post their stories? Help? 'Thank you, Queen Latifeh, T1gerCat and kiki254_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_._**

**_~Whispers POV~_**

I woke up bright and early on 5:00 a.m. to clean up the Chocó mess we created, plus this place is so full of dirt! I got my 'super' cleaner thing out and started off with the table working my way around the small kitchen then the living room, I was done in about an hour. I went to the bath room and washed my face. Then decided to go for a shower to sooth me out after that shopping with Angel.

**_~Alison (Because it's more fun) POV~_**

I woke up to the sound of water running. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and decided we would go out for breakfast. I mean I love Whispers cooking and all but we are here for an adventure. I propped my self on my elbow and decided to wake Sleeping Beauty, also known as Angel. Going the un-traditional way, I jumped off the bed to the kitchen making a cup of coffee. I pressed the button that says 'Start,' since its going to take a while, I ran my hand through my noted hair.

I went to the vanity to grab my sparkly black brush and brushed through my hair, deciding to do a braid with the upper half of my hair and letting the rest down. Once I did that, I grabbed a blue shirt and a pair of jeans and slipped them on. I was ready now.

The coffee machine gave the green light, I poured it into a white mug and walked over to Angel and placed the mug on the cabinet next to her head. She sniffed and woke up in an instant grabbing the mug and sipping. "Morning," She said.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Whispers said walking into the room brushing her wet caramel locks.

"So what to do today guide?" Angel joked.

"First up, breakfast at a little cafe I saw here, then today we are going to 'Louver Museum', we are riding the metro to there, then 'Notre Dame Cathedral,' a master piece of gothic architecture. Then we'll have a picnic lunch/dinner at Luxembourg Gardens." I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"You sure all that today?" Angel asked.

"Well yeah, then we would go to the airport and off to Russia! Tonight." She said

"That early?" Angel pouted.

"You, it wouldn't help if we stay here, in our adventure to explore the world." She made weird motions with her hand.

"Oh-Kay?" I said shaking my head.

"Why Russia?" The blue eyed person -also known as Angel- asked.

"Because, it's random." She ran the brush one last time in her hair and set it on the Vanity.

"Random is good, I think." I said. Angel stood up, placed the coffee mug on the table and went to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked the sister.

"She probably had an amazing dream and we ruined it for her." Whispers answered. Then, for the fun of it, we had a staring contest.

Blue met Green, the ocean met the forest.

"Forest wins!" I jumped out when Whispers blinked.

"Guys, what to were?" Angel said holding up two different outfits. She was in a fluffy white robe.

"I would honestly say the purple one." Whispers and I said at once.

Angel laughed. "I swear you two have wireless brain connection." Angel said as she walked back to the bathroom with the outfit.

"Okay, did she just compare our minds to wireless internet?" I asked.

"Something like that, wow she used two big words." Whispers said

as a yell from the bathroom said, "I heard that!"

We both laughed. Whispers and I were friends first, then to Angel. Which is weird since Ang and I where taking the same classes. Whispers is the youngest in the group, almost 19. While Angel and I are 21. She is just the most responsible one. We treat her like she's 24 or something. Just about to finish collage.

"Alison!" Whispers yelled motioning her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped playfully.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere,"

"Well let's go! Angel is already at the lobby." I blinked.

"Sure," I slid off the bed and slipped my heals on and walked outside, leaving Whispers to handle the bags and stuff.

Evil me.

"Okay, so where to now?" Angel asked as I walked down the lobby.

I shrugged. "That's Whips job."

"Yeah right, I'm starting to think making young one the boss of us was a bad idea." Angel said jokingly.

"Haha, if it wasn't for her we would be lost by now." I stated.

"True, true."

"Okay guys, off to the café we go!" Whispers said walking past the red velvet sofa. We followed her one of us on either side. She lead us into a little café around the corner. "Angel order the usual, Alison and I will go find a table." Whispers said. Well, more of commanded. We walked towards the glass window and sat down.

"'Right boss." I joked.

"Come on Ally, you know all I do is for you guys." She ran her hand in her hair.

"Oh I know, just step it down a bit and be the child you are." I looked into her blue eyes. The burst out laughing, both of us.

"Wow that was deep Ally, didn't know you had it in ya." She patted my shoulder.

"I'm full of surprises young lady." I said.

"Who's full of surprises?" Angel said walking up to out table with some breakfast goodies.

"Breakfast goodies!" Whispers and I said at the same time, then started laughing again.

"Yup! I call cookie!" Angel said snatching the huge cookie.

"Well that gives me the pretzel." I grabbed the pretzel and saw Whisper roll her eyes. "What? I'm a New Yorken gal."

"Well that leaves me with the yummy cinnamon roll." She grinned having a bite. We all had Carmel Latte, its all we ever order, except for mocha that's for sure.

"So..." Whispers started, sipping her latte.

"You're the tour guide!" Angel said taking another bit

"Hey, I happen to know the many used of an invention im sure you've never heard of, internet." Whispers stated as I grinned.

"You know being the one in a million who did their dream job and got successful, you should know." I added.

"What is it, pick on Angel day?" Angel asked.

"Nahh, it's who annoys Angel first, day." I smartly answered.

"And looks like were winning right Al?" Whispers asked me faking ignoring Angel.

"Yeah Whisp, I think your right, but yet again when are you not?" I played along.

"Who unleashed A'n'D adventure team?" Angel muttered sipping her latte.

"You did." Both of us told Angel.

"You are have so been told off." Whispers said finishing off her cinnamon roll.

"Yup." I said finishing up my last bit of caramel goodness.

"Well let's go catch the metro!" Angel said.

"So you have been listening to me." Whispers mused.

"I do listen… Sometimes." Angel answered as I started laughing, making our way to the ticket place.

**.**

**Thats it for chapter3, reviews are prefared if u have the time to do so.**

**Up next: Museums, Paintings and Buildings.. don't forget the meeting !**


	4. Bye Paris!

**.**

**Here we come!**

**A/N: so a day late...and a bit short...realised that Angel is getting the short end of the stick in it :) hopefully tomoro's is going to have some angel in it :) since im meeting my BFF who angel is based onn =)**

**thank you T1gercat for half of the idea's in this one!**

**PS:changed chapter title to match the lang of the contry they r in.**

**Thank you: Queen Latifeh for beta-ing and reviewing!, T1gerCat for the amazing review! and Kiki254 thnxx!**

**.**

**_~Alison POV~_**

We walked into the Louver Museum. The place was just wow! There was all type of Art, Greek, Egyptian, Islamic.

"Wow!" Angel said looking around, as surprising as it sounds, Angel is a big Art fan.

After we finished the tour around the giant place we were walking outside for a bit. Then we headed to the awesome Notre Dame Cathedral, and went to the umm park thingy.

"Are you sure we have to leave about tonight?" Angel pouted as she sat at the old looking table.

"I know you like this place, but hey! We would still have pictures!" Whispers pointed out.

"Yeah, for your never ending scrapbook." Angel muttered Whispers rolled her eyes and set the picnic basket thing on to the table and began un-loading.

We had brought the stuff/food from a restaurant and Whispers asked for it as take-out. Thanks to my translating skills I was able to understand people here. I

worked as a Translator for a while back in the day. Ehh anyways...

"Anyways," I said taking in the greenery around.

"YAY! Pick on Angel day stopped, finally!" Angel said relieved. We picked on her this entire day. My version of fun.

"Nahh, it's still 'Who Annoys Angel The Most' day." Whispers and I said.

"Damn." She muttered eating some of her roasted Lemon Rosemary Chicken. Long name.

"Hoping not to sit next to creeps on the way to Russia." Whispers said.

"Yup." I said, I had enough with creeps, trust me.

"So..." Angel started after we finished lunch.

"So..." I copied

"You guys!" Whispers suddenly said

"What?" Angel and I said at the same time.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked, pointing to a place near the big tree.

I looked there and my breath caught in my throat.

"We have to leave, now!" I scrambled out. There was him. And by him I mean my dad.

The person who I hate most of planet earth, hell even the Universe, the Galaxy! Lets just say that things always go bad with me and a person with the 'Y' chromosome.

He was the reason I ran out of the house at age 18, the reason my mom died when I was 4 years old.

It. Was. Bad.

Whispers cleared up our picnic as we went to the hotel, got our bags checked out and headed to the airport.

~1 Hour Later~

**_~Whispers' POV~_**

That was the only thing that ever made me violent. Seeing someone get all

mighty on someone younger, weaker than them, and take advantage of them.

It made my blood boil.

After we arrived at the airport, calm I might add. We returned to our regular goofing around.

"Angel," Alison said.

"Angel," I repeated.

"Angel," Alison said, again.

"Angel," I repeated again.

"Guys! Shut up!" She said, getting impatient.

"Angel," Alison tried again. I tried to contain my laughter.

"Angel," I managed to say. Then we broke into a laughing fit, with Angel questioning our sanity.

After we composed being as clumsy as ever bumped into a blonde who looked like she was in a hurry.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She said.

"No prob, Angel, by the way." She said, when did she get all polite?

"Maryse. This is Mike." Mike smiled politely, I bet he was thinking 'Who are these people?'

"Hi! This is Whispers and Alison." Angel said motioning to the two of us.

"Hi. Not to be rude or anything, but we really got to go. Take care!" Maryse called as she pulled Mike to the security line.

"Well two less people who doubt your sanity." Alison said patting her back.

"Hey! I can be polite." She objected.

"You sure can. To strangers." I said as we passed through some airport stuff.

"Hey, they are not strangers. They were Maryse and Mike." Angel said

"Do you know where they live by any chance?" Alison mocked.

"Okay let's board the damn flight then talk about how awesome I could be to semi strangers." She said as she looped out arms together and walked towards the plane.

"So," Alison said as she sat next to Angel. I was sitting in front of them with an innocent looking kid. Brown hair and greenish brown eyes.

Bad choice of word I take them back. That kid is so annoying! He wouldn't shut up!

"Hey mate." He said poking me. "Do you like Tom and Jerry?" Im. Going. To.

Ugh!

"Yes, I did." I answered my voice strained I glanced at Angel and Alison who were laughing at me.

"I like Jerry, mate, you?" UGH!

"Spike." I managed out. I really loved that dog... And his son... We never saw the mother…

"Mate, have you seen the one where his son was supposed to stay clean so in the end Tom dressed him up as a chicken?"

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" I I asked, quoting Sheldon Hawks from CSI: NY.

"Yuppers." He said getting into details on how Tom wouldn't eat Jerry. I gave up.

This is going to be one hell of a flight!

**.**

**ummm mild cursing? very mild.. my fav line would be CSI:NY quote, i use to say it to my best friend almost each day at school**

**anyways fav line?**


	5. Tom and Jerryiology

**.**

**Here we come**

**A/N: hey! im still alive btw, between a cozen that can sit in the house, to a hyper actve brother and Ramdan i have very low internet time :P oops sorry! hopfully im starting on ch.6 all the chapters are going to be shortish tho -.-**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! **

**.**

Whispers POV

"Hey mate, remember the episode where they played Tennis with Butch?" The kid who I still don't know his name, said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Where about to land in Russia, please put the seat belt on." A mono tone said

_YES_! I mentally said. When we got off the plane, we got our luggage and walked down.

"That kid was total Karma btw." Angel said smugly.

"Yeah who wouldn't enjoy a talk into Tom and Jerryiology?" Alison added. I thought she was on my side.

"Whisp, I thought you where talking something about designing or something at collage," Angel said jokingly.

"Well since now I work with Alison as a co-host on the radio, I'm pretty sure I can manage you or her in my near future." I said.

"Okie dokie! Let's go grab some caramel goodness." Angel said.

"Why do we always call it 'Caramel Goodness'?" Alison and I asked

"To show appreciation?" Angel asked once we stood in line. We shrugged.

"So yeah," I said trying to make a conversation. Until someone tapped on Angel's shoulder and we all spun around.

"Hey! We meet again! Where's mike?" Angel asked. Yup, you'd never believe who we met. Maryse from Paris, with her friend.

"Mike's over... I actually don't know. He's with the rest of the gang. So what are you guys doing here?" Maryse said after look around for a bit. I noticed her friends confused smile, probably wondering how we know her friend.

"Well we're traveling for fun. We thought it'd be a great idea." I answered, well it was Ally's idea…

"Wow, that's weird. So are we!" Her friend spoke up.

"Wow!" Alison answered.

"Well this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Angel, Whispers, and Alison." Maryse introduced.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat, but we really have to get going." Angel said unhappily while picking up her order. Shooting me a glare. I shrugged.

"That's fine. We have to find our gang anyway." Kelly said, smiling at us.

"See ya." I said as we all waved to one another. When we walked away a bit, Angel laughed, as we looked over at her with skeptical look on our faces.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked my 'dear' sister.

"One less person who thinks I'm crazy, Mike Maryse and Kelly!" She jumped off.

Alison POV

After we settled in the room we drove off towards the 'Red Square.'

"Why did they call it the red square?" I asked.

"What? Do I look like an encyclopedia?" Angel asked back.

"No, you don't even look like a fashion designer."

"At least I'm doing my dream job."

"My dream job happens to be a radio host, and guess what? I am!"

"Yeah, working under my company, Blazing Angel."

"Where's Whispers?" I asked. Since we were arguing and walking, we haven't realized where she has gone until she did.

"She was jus-" She _and _I were cut off by bumping into a wall.

"Ouch!" Angel whined rubbing her head.

"I'm right here ladies, just because I have a pair of eyes and I use 'em." Whispers said shrugging.

**.**

**Thanks Queen latifeh for the beta! fav line?/situations u'd like to see?**


End file.
